


Sol et Luna

by senoritacumberbatch



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, as ron weasley once said, you're gonna suffer but you're gonna be happy about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritacumberbatch/pseuds/senoritacumberbatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they finally touch, it's sparks and shivers that dig deep into their skins. It's exhaled, relieved, breaths. It's coming home after a long, long trip. It's him and right now it's them, finally.<br/>based on an ask I saw on tumblr (and if anyone can find it, I can put the link up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sol et Luna

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my second fic into this fandom, but the first one I wanted to post is having difficulties writing itself. So this is my first. I hope you all like it.

While Eggsy loves his job, he does, truly and never let it be known otherwise. His job is to watch and shine, warm the skins of care free children, puts a hint of a smile on a weary adult, and gives life to those that move and are so still at the same time. But...there was only one thing he loves so much more that makes the waiting all the more agonizing and worth it. They've been together, and not, for so long. Watching the other faithfully carry their duty. The seconds had been counted, the days marked off, and the years long past behind them. For one day only, they get to finally touch. 

Due to their work schedule they are only allowed to meet twice a day, passing each other briefly. He seems to be nothing like Eggsy or anyone Eggsy's ever known. Where Eggsy is warm, he is cold. Where Eggsy is vibrant, he is calm. At first, they are strictly doing their roles of just passing each other and never talking. Oh does it get so _boring_ after a while.

"What's your name?" it's out his mouth before he gave it too much thought of any possible consequence. Eggsy knows he's surprised him though, going by the wide eyes and slight gaping mouth. Later, when Eggsy is done for the day, ready to sleep, he gets a whispered "My name is Harry. Your's?" The next time they passed each other, he cheerfully tells him his name is Eggsy. "Why Eggsy?" Harry questions the next time they are together and then separated again. "It was what a young child called me once. I liked it ever since." he smiles and the man actually pauses, something that has never been done before.

"Eggsy." said with a slow curl of a smile and that's all he said before he turns to leave. Eggsy is stunned to the spot. "That's...not fair mate." Eggsy says, sleep far from his mind now because it isn't fair. Eggsy's name was never uttered like that before. Like something too precious for the world to know and better kept close. 

Eggsy starts to learn of Harry more and vice versa. Harry dutifully watches over people that have wandered into unknown territories, giving light to darkened corners, and has kept many a secrets made in his presence. Sometimes his work isn't admired, but to the few that have taken notice of him, he watches over fondly. Their talks are short, but something always to look forward to in the end.  And as the years turned, the seasons change, the people coming and leaving, this is how they slowly fell in love. 

Suddenly, Harry brings him a joy he's only thought his job has given him. Harry smiles a bit more and affectionately calls him his darling boy and his bright star. The day Eggsy actually touches him, brushing his fingers on his hand, is suddenly where it hits Eggsy the reality of their love. See, but never to touch. Together for the briefest of moment to happen and then it's over. Sometimes, Eggsy curses their fate. His dark attitude affects his work and those around him. When Harry sees this he makes sure to brush his hand against his cheek in a slow caress. _I know_ , it says, _it hurts me too_. "Harry, what can we do?" there's a tremor in his voice and his brightness dims a bit.

"We will have our time, my darling boy. Soon." Harry promises, kisses his finger tips and brushes it on Eggsy's forehead. Eggsy shone brighter that day then he's ever had before. 

Somehow, there's a day they just know, ingrained within them, they can meet halfway and just be with each other for a while. "Soon." Eggsy says when he runs his hand down Harry's chest in passing. "Soon." Harry says to a squeeze on the shoulder. 

On a day like all the other, the world watches as they meet each other halfway, standing before the other and taking the sight in. "Harry." he exhales softly, putting all the warmth and love into the name. Harry's dark eyes watches his lip and licks his own lips hungrily. When they finally touch, it's sparks and shivers that dig deep into their skins. It's exhaled, relieved, breaths. It's coming home after a long, long trip. It's him and right now it's them, _finally_.

"My darling boy." he whispers into a kiss on the cheek. "My bright star." he nuzzles into his neck. "Eggsy" he gasps into his mouth, in a kiss that pulls them so close together. Harry's hand is on the back of his neck, warm and strong. The other is running up and down Eggsy's back, as though making up for all the lack of soothing Harry's wanted to do when he see Eggsy feeling hurt. Eggsy is whispering Harry's name, a prayer, and oath. They don't voice how long they have, but they will take what they can get. They will have to wait an exceedingly long time again for the chance, but they have now, right now, and they won't waste it. 

The world watches them meet, in awe.

The sun and the moon eclipsing over their heads. 

 


End file.
